October Grey: My boyfriend is a vampire?
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: October Grey is goth girl who dosnt really have friends until she moves and meets her true love Damon but one problem he's a vampire.


_Hello I'm October Grey and yes my mother named me October but I like my name its unique and it fits me perfectly. I'm not your average high school girl I don't wear pink or obsess over my hair and clothes and I'm not on the cheer team. I'm the girl you would find in a dark corner reading horror novels I guess you can call me Goth but I like the way I am. I'm pretty tall for a girl and I have midnight black hair, I'm pale, I have blue eyes, and my favorite color is black and that's the only color you can find in my closet. Anyway to get to the point I'm writing in this journal because I'm trying to keep myself sane because we are moving to California we use to live in Washington but my dad got a job offer so we are moving, anyway I'm trying to keep sane because if you had to be this long in a car with my brother Henry you would want to keep sane too! He drives me nuts all he talks about is his girlfriend and how popular he is. Now here we are in front of our new house hmm I don't really know how to say goodbye to a note book…but um bye journal maybe I'll write in you again someday? Wow that was weird! _

_October Grey _

I stopped writing and closed my book then looked up at our new house, it was the most ugliest shade of green! But at least it was kind of big I like big places.

"So how do you like the house sweetie?" my mother asked.

"It's um….great?"

"Really October" she sighed.

"That's the most disgusting shade of green I've ever seen!" I smirked.

"I know! But your father likes it so just pretend you love the color" she laughed.

I nodded and opened my car door and gathered all of my boxes and walked inside. The inside wasn't so bad it was old and gothic looking. Then I walked up stairs and picked this room on the top floor it had a nice view from there and the walls were gray so I guess this could work. Then I started unpacking until my brother Henry came in.

"Hey sis! How's it going?" he grinned.

"Um great" I sighed _he probably wants something…._

"Great! Can you do me a small tiny favor?" he grinned.

"Depends"

"Can I put my surf board in here?" he asked.

"Why do you even have a surf board? You cant surf!" I said angrily.

"Mom wanted me to get a new hobby! Please! I promise it wont be in the way!" he begged.

"Ugh fine!" I sighed.

"Thanks! You're the best little sister ever!" he smiled as he kissed me on the cheek and placed his surf board by my closet and walked off.

Then I came to the last trinket that I usually put on my nightstand it was an old jewelry box that had words written on it in Latin. My grandmother gave it to me it means a lot to me. After I was finished unpacking I went down stairs just in time for diner. We had turkey sandwiches yum. After dinner I went to bed early so I wouldn't be too tired for school since I'm not a morning person. The next morning my annoying alarm clock woke me up. I sighed and turned it off and got dressed. After I got dressed I went down stairs and my father eyed me.

"Why cant your dress like a normal teenage girl?" he sighed.

"I'm not normal I like to be different" I said as I grabbed a donut and walked out of the house.

As I was walking to school people were pointing and staring at me but I was use to it by now. Then I finally got to school my first class was English I was glad because that was my favorite subject I love to read. Once I got into class the teacher started at me in shock.

"Um hello you must be October?" she asked.

"Yes" I smiled.

"Um it's nice to meet you I'm Mrs. Perkins" she smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you too" I smiled trying to be nice.

"Yes…you can take a seat next to Damon over there" she smiled as she pointed to a conjoined table where a guy with messy long black hair sat. I walked over to his table and placed my coffin shaped back by my feet and sat down.

"Hello" he grinned.

"Hi" I smiled his voice was very nice and deep I liked it.

"I'm Damon Vadim and you are?" he asked as he held his hand out to me.

"October Grey" I said as I placed my hand in his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he smiled.

"Same here" I smiled as I turned to face the front of the room.

"So where are you from?" he asked.

"Um Washington"

"Cool I'm from Romania" he grinned.

"Lucky" I laughed.

"Whys that?"

"I've always wanted to live there" I smirked.

"It's beautiful" he sighed.

"Why did you move?" I asked curiously.

"Lets just say my father felt the need to move" he said.

"I see" I nodded.

"So how old are you?" he whispered as the teacher started talking.

"Um aren't we suppose to be listing not talking" I whispered.

"I am listening…I'm just trying to be friendly" he said.

"Well I'm trying to learn something" I whispered.

"Fine…." he sighed as he threw his feet on the table.

After class he stood with me and grinned at me.

"What class do you have next?" he asked.

"Um math"

"Me too I can walk you there" he smirked.

"Ok….wow you're a friendly one aren't you" I chuckled.

"Yes but who said I wanted to be friends with you? I was just being polite" he smiled.

"Then why are you walking me to class if you don't want to be my friend?" I asked.

"Who says I'm walking you? I have the same class next" he said.

"Whatever" I sighed as I kept walking.

"So you never answered my question, how old are you?" he asked.

"What dose it matter to you? You don't want to be my friend" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Simply curious" he smiled.

"Seventeen" I sighed.

"I'm seventeen too" he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing you wouldn't get it" he chuckled.

"Um ok" I sighed as I got to my class and took a seat then he sat next to me.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" I asked angrily.

"Wow calm down….this is a free country I can sit where I ever want" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and pulled a math book from under my table and started to skim threw it.

"So do you have a phone? You know so I can get a hold of you?"

"Ok your not making any sense at all!" I growled.

"Whys that?" he asked confused.

"Why are you asking for my number when you just said you didn't want to be my friend!"

"Well, I thought about it and I think your pretty cool…so now I want to be your friend is that ok?" he asked as his electric blue eyes burned into mine.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be your friend" I said angrily as I turned away from him.

"Well ok then" he sighed. "Your loss" he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

After school I decided to sit by a big tree and wait for my brother. He was doing foot ball try outs so I had time to spare so I pulled out a Anne Rice book and started reading. Then I was interrupted by a shadow looming over me.

"What do you want Damon?" I hissed.

"I just came to see what you were doing here, all by your lonesome" he smiled as he sat next to me.

"Anne Rice huh?" he grinned as he took the book from my hands.

"Give it back" I sighed.

"Oh….tsk tsk sharing is caring " he smirked.

"Who said I cared enough to share?" I asked as I took the book from his hands.

"Ooo feisty aren't you" he chuckled.

"So why are you just sitting here?" he asked as he fiddled with the many rings on his pale black finger nailed hands.

"Waiting for my brother….foot ball try outs" I sighed _wait why am I talking to him? _

"Ewie foot ball" he sighed.

"Yea….." I blushed as I looked at him he was actually very handsome _Stop it October he's an ass! _I scolded my self.

"Well I got to go my brother is here to pick me up…but before I leave can I have that number of yours?" he asked as he arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Yea sure" I smirked as I wrote my number on her perfect pale arm.

"Thanks I'll call you later…bye October" he smirked as he walked to his car.

"Bye Damon" I whispered.

Then my brother came running toward me happily.

"I MADE THE TEAM!" he shouted.

"Congrads" I laughed.

Once we got home my parents were eagerly waiting for us to hear about our day.

"So how did your first day of school go?" my mother asked.

"Awesome! I made the foot ball team!" Henry grinned.

"That's my boy!" my dad grinned as he patted Henrys shoulder.

"How about you October?" he asked.

"Did you make any friends honey?" my mother asked.

"Yea I made one" I sighed.

"Oh who?" she asked.

"His name is Damon" I blushed.

"Oh is he cute? Do you like him?" she asked excitedly.

"Mom" I sighed.

"Right, right I forgot its weird to talk about boys around your parents" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes then headed up to my room and laid on my bed and stared up at my ceiling. Until my daze was interrupted by the song _Beautiful People _by Marilyn Manson. I picked up my phone but I didn't recognize the number so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this October?" said a deep voice.

"Damon?" I whispered.

"The one and only" he said with a smile in his voice.

"Why did you call me?" I asked confused.

"Well, you gave me your number and I wanted to see if it worked…why am I interrupting any thing? Are you with you boyfriend perhaps?" he asked.

"No…I uh don't have a boyfriend"

"You don't? that's weird" he laughed.

"W-why is that weird?" I asked.

"I dunno….I just thought a pretty girl like you would have one" he sighed.

"Oh" _wait did he just call me pretty? _I thought.

"So What's up?" he asked.

"Um sitting on my bed" I said.

"Really? I'm Reading" he sighed.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"What dose it matter to you? You said you didn't want to be my friend earlier" he chuckled.

"But…I thought….I…UGH!" I said as I hung up on him. _that jerk he's so stupid! _I thought angrily. Then my phone started to buzz again it was a text from Damon.

"You could have at least said goodbye…people from Washington are weird….bye October" the text said. I sighed and threw my phone aside and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed and headed toward school but once I was out of my house I saw Damon leaning up against a tree outside of my house.

"Damon! How did you know where I lived?" I asked confused.

"I didn't…I just ended up here….well since I'm here can I walk you to school?" he smirked.

I just stared at him blankly for a moment then he sighed.

"What no "Good morning Damon you look extra handsome today?" that's rude" he sighed. "Well at least I'm polite see, good morning October you look lovely to day" he laughed.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I pushed past him.

"Well, good morning to you too sunshine" he sighed as he followed behind me.

"Will you not follow me?" I shouted.

"I'm not I'm walking to school and your shouting at me!" he said.

"Whatever!" I sighed then he stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"I like you….October" he said as he stared deeply into my eyes.

"Um what?"

"I like you….ever since I first met you….I really liked you" he breathed.

"I…I thought we didn't want to be my friend" I whispered.

"I do….it's just that…I'm not a social person….and I don't know how to act around a pretty girl I like" he smiled.

"So you do what to be friends?" I asked.

"Or more…if you want" he smirked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I'll show you" he smirked as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Damon…" I whispered.

"Yes?" he asked.

I just stared at him and laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"You have really pretty eyes…." I grinned.

"Sooo….is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes" I grinned.

"Wonderful" he smiled as he laced his fingers between mine.

Once we got to school everyone started staring because we kissing every chance we got. Then after school he walked me home once we got to my door I stopped and smiled at him and opened the door but he just stood there looking at me confused.

"Why are you just standing there?" I asked.

"Uh… aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked. "I feel better knowing I was um invited in" he explained.

"Oh um ok….uh you can come in" I said confused.

"Thank you" he nodded as he stepped in the house.

"So this is your house?" he asked.

"Yep" I sighed as we walked in the kitchen. "Where is my mom?" I whispered.

"I uh think she left you a little note" he said as he pointed to a piece of paper typed to the refrigerator.

I looked at it and sighed the note read "I'm not going to be home till late so can you make yourself dinner, and your brother and father are out fishing and they wont be home till tomorrow"

"I can help you cook" he offered.

"Oh ok thank you" I smiled.

"No problem" he grinned.

"Well lets head up to my room first….we can put our things in there" I smiled.

Once we got to my room he started looking around curiously then he looked a the jewelry box my grandmother gave me curiously.

"Who gave this to you?" he asked.

"My grandmother" I said.

"Do you know what is says?" he asked.

"No its Latin…I cant read Latin….do you know?" I asked.

"Yes….it says We the slayers will destroy the vampires" he sighed.

"What?" I laughed "it doesn't say that"

"Yes it dose…"

"What dose it mean?" I asked confused.

"I uh…I don't know….hey lets get dinner started" he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down stairs. _He's hiding something form me…._

Once we got down stairs he started to pulling out random foods.

"What are we making?" I asked.

"Spaghetti" he smirked.

"My favorite" I flirted.

He smirked and threw a hand towel over his shoulder and started cooking. After we finished cooking he started setting up silverware.

"Can you get some plates?" he asked.

"Sure" I smiled.

As I was walking back to the table with plates he purposely ran into me and smirked.

"Oh excuse me miss…." he smirked.

"You know something Damon" I whispered as my face got close to his.

"What's that?" he asked his lips inches from mine.

"Your in my way" I laughed as I walked past him and started setting the table.

"Feisty" he chuckled.

Then my mom came in and hung up her keys "Honey I'm home!"

"In here mom!" I called.

"Oh you made spaghetti" she smiled.

"He did actually" I laughed as I pointed to Damon.

"Hello ma'am I'm Damon October's boyfriend….it's a pleasure to meet you" he grinned.

"Nice to meet you too" my mom smiled.

After we ate dinner I said my goodbyes to Damon.

"Your mom is nice" he smirked.

"Yea….so when do I get to meet you mom?" I asked.

"Uh…soon…they are kind of…different…." he said.

"Different how?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later…..goodnight October" he smiled as he gave me a heart melting kiss.

"Night Damon….I love you" I whispered as I buried my face in his muscular chest.

"I love you too….October" he whispered as he stroked my hair.


End file.
